The Night Where Everything Changed
by EbonyBlack28
Summary: Rory had always loved Amelia Pond. From the moment he laid eyes on her crimson hair, he was head over heels. The only problem was that Amy didn't love him back. Or so he thought. Amy had loved Rory for years but was too blind to admit it. can they both finally admit to their feelings?


Rory had always loved Amelia Pond. From the moment he laid eyes on her crimson hair, he was head over heels. The only problem was that Amy didn't love him back. Or so he thought.

It was a pleasantly warm day in autumn when the seventeen-year-old Amy Pond walked to Rory William's house. Amy and Rory were not together. Recently, there had been some lighthearted flirting (mostly one sided), but Amy never meant anything by it. Or so she told all of her friends. But in reality, Amy had been in love with Rory for almost a year and she was going to tell him today.

_I'm an idiot,_ Amy thought, _there's no chance Rory is in love with me. I'm just crazy Amelia Pond. _But even as she told herself these words, Amy still hoped that Rory felt the same way. Because even though the Doctor abandoned her for ten years, Rory Williams never would. Amy had secretly been carrying a torch for the awkward boy for many years. The only reason she never acted on it was because she always though that Rory was gay. But that had been resolved thanks to Mels. Amy had tried again to make things work with Rory at the dance a few weeks ago by giving him a tentative kiss while trying to do the Macarena, but Rory didn't seem to want it. How could he not see how in love Amy was? Was it denial? Disbelief? Maybe he just didn't love Amy. Amy finally mustered up the courage to ring his doorbell.

Rory hadn't seen Amy since she had kissed him at the school dance weeks earlier. The kiss came without warning, tender and sweet in the middle of the dance floor. Rory hadn't known what to think. By the time he thought about something to say, Amy was already back to dancing, the kiss long forgotten. Amy didn't know that she had broken Rory's heart a little bit with her nonchalantness. She did not know that Rory had wanted to do that for years. Amy had put no meaning behind the kiss, because that's the thing that Amy does. She kissed people for no reason, not knowing the consequence. Rory had feared that their friendship had been ruined by that on little kiss leaving him almost dripping with need and want. But Amy always came back to him as the ever-faithful friend. Rory honestly didn't know what to do with Amy anymore. Was it worth potentially losing her friendship to potentially gain her love? Rory didn't know, and he didn't want to just yet. Right now, all he wanted was for her to be close. For her to cry on his shoulder over some bloke who had broken her heart. Because he knew in those small moments, he was all that mattered. He was the one she could count on and the one she always turned to in times of sadness and need. He was the one constant in her life and how he loved that role. It was too late for all this thinking. Rory had an exam tomorrow and needed some rest. _Maybe I'll take a quick shower and then back to studying,_ he thought trying to out Amy out of his mind.

Amy Pond was actually nervous as she softly out her hand on Rory's door, too chicken to make a noise just yet. She hadn't been this nervous since the night of the dance when she had kissed him. She was going to pull him into a passionate kiss the expressed her feelings in a way words could not, but she realized too late at a school dance in front of all her friends was not the best time. But she had been too close to his face to pull back, so she had instead imparted a small friend-like peck. A peck that she regretted with all of her heart. It was the reason Rory wasn't talking to her. It was the reason her heart hurt more with each passing day. And suddenly she couldn't contain it anymore. She hit his door with her knuckles as hard as she possible could. so hard, in fact, that she was absurdly worried she'd break the door down. He didn't come for a minute, two minutes. Three minutes of pounding without even a peep from the inside. Maybe Rory wasn't home? Or maybe he was ignoring her. Amy just kept on knocking, she would not take no for an answer, not this time. She had not spoken to Rory- her best friend, the man she loved- in three weeks and she was tired of it. She'd be damned if he wouldn't speak to her. She would knock his door down if that's what it took to see him. And she would've done I so, if Rory Williams had not opened the door, and in nothing more than a towel.

_Oh. My .God, _Thought Rory Williams as he stood in front of Amy nearly naked. He repeated that sentence in his head roughly a thousand times before he managed a squeaky, "Hi, Amy." To her credit, she seemed equally as shocked, but not exactly repulsed. This puzzled Rory. Why wasn't Amy averting her eyes?

"Um," she faltered, pushing Rory aside to make her way through the door, "Hi, Rory."

"Yes, you may come in, Amy," Rory tried to joke. But Amy was beyond idle chit chat. She had come to say something and she was going to say it even if Rory was only dressed in a towel that left little up to the imagination. But little was still a little too much for Amelia Pond.

"Rory, I have something to tell you and it simply cannot wait another moment," said Amy, she had now become wet with arousal, but that was for another time. She could not get physical until she knew how he felt about her.

Rory sat down beside her in a way that made his towel lower a fraction of an inch. Rory noticed Amy's eyes stray and immediately pulled the towel up self-consciously.

"Amy," Rory said, trying to bring her yes back up from his manhood, for fear the already threatening erection would burst free, "I don't mean to be rude, but what do you want?"

"Oh," said Amy with a fake aloofness trying to sneak a peek at his surprisingly toned torso, "I was in the neighborhood and thought 'hey, my best friend hasn't spoken to me in several weeks. Maybe I should pay him a visit'. What do you think, you bloody idiot! You've been ignoring me for weeks! What the hell is wrong?"

Rory reeled back with surprise at Amy's harshness. Being called an idiot was nothing new, but she was so filled with… passion about it. He was surprised. It was then he realized that he had actually hurt her with his silence. All these years he had thought he was just a plaything that Amy would discard once she got bored. This was the first time he felt like he actually meant something to her. And it hurt Rory that he had hurt her. It hurt him more than he could believe. He really had been an idiot, lusting over Amy after a chaste kiss. He's seen her get more intimate with Mels or any other of her friends. It was just a kiss; he had been kidding himself when he thought it could have meant something more.

"Amy," he said, his voice dripping with sincerity, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. I've just been confused."

"You're not the only one," said Amy so quietly Rory almost didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Stuttered Rory, not entirely sure he had heard correctly. What would Amy have to be confused about?

"I" Faltered Amy, "I… love you, Rory,"

"Come again," squeaked Rory, still not sure if this was a real conversation.

"I love you. I've loved you for a while; I just hadn't realized it until recently. I wasn't going to do anything about, then I found out you weren't gay. I just… I couldn't keep it in any longer. I love you, Rory."

Was this really happening? Rory wondered. Is she really saying these words, or was it all just a vivid dream, or fantasy he was having in the shower, as he often did. But those often involved sex, and though he was naked, he didn't see her reaching for his cock or undoing her bra. No, this was definitely real.

"Amy," Rory said, grabbing her hands and bringing her face and inch away from his, "I love you too. I've loved you since the moment I first saw you. I just never thought you'd-"

Rory was cut short by Amy's lips suddenly crashing hard into his. She moved against his body, grinding into his groin and making him harder than a rock. Amy's movements slowed down and Rory feared she would break away, it then occurred to Rory that he should actually _do _something instead of just having Amy take control, as pleasant as that was.

He grabbed her by her neck and pressed her lips back to his. She pulled back a bit in surprise, but then immersed herself in the deep kiss. It seemed an eternity before either of them pulled away, but the need for oxygen trumped the need for love- this time, anyway.

Rory got up self-consciously and pulled the towel tighter around his waist, trying to hide his immense hard on. _Oh god, please don't let her see, _he thought. But oh did she see. She was impressed with herself that she could make that out of a kiss.

"Well, this has been fun. Door's that way. Please don't hate me again tomorrow," said Rory quickly, still not comprehending what had just happened.

"Rory," said Amy seductively, "Come back here."

The young med student obeyed and was soon back in Amy's passionate embrace. When she let go again (Oxygen, pesky thing) his towel was somehow gone. All Rory wanted to do was cover himself up and simultaneously ravish Amy Pond. Why did his desires always have to contradict themselves? Amy was having none of Rory's shyness. She had pulled the towel hard off of him and relished the feeling of his hardness pressing into her leg as they kissed. And how much she wanted him inside of her.

"Rory," said Amy carefully as Rory pulled away for the second time, not wanting to embarrass him more than he evidently was, "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Rory gave a humiliated nod, "I don't really know how, Amy. I really want to; I just don't know if I'll be any good."

Amy let out a breathy chuckle and grabbed his neck again, "Don't worry," Amy whispered as she left a trail of kissed up his neck until she reached his ear. She said, "I'll show you." Rory's erection seemed to grow even more.

Amy grabbed Rory's hands and moved them behind her back and under her shirt, "Lift it up, Rory," he did as he was told, "Good. Now feel this?" he nodded uncertainly, "Unhook it." He had a little trouble with that, but he got it eventually. His eyes widened at the sight of her ivory breasts.

"Oh my god, Amy," he gasped, finding her mouth again, "You are beautiful."

She giggled like a school girl and brought his hands down to her thighs, "Okay, Rory. I'll pull down my skirt." she did and then placed his hands on her thighs and moved them in a stroking motion, "Oh god that feels great. Just keeping doing that for a while. You're doing great Rory. You're brilliant. Just do what feels natural. I promise, it will be the right thing."

Rory kept stroking the outside of Amy's thighs, then got a little more adventurous and moved to the inside. Amy writhed satisfyingly underneath him_ maybe I can do this_ Rory thought as his hand strayed north to her black panties, "Do what feels natural"Amy echoed. And what felt natural was getting her underwear off and pleasing her. But from the porn Jeff had shown him, immediate gratification was not the way to go. Just as Rory touched the edge of her panties, Amy's hand grasped tightly around his cock. A feral moan escaped from Rory's lips and Amy gave it a few quick pumps.

"Oh, Amy," Rory whimpered, "Keep going." And she did. She gave him another five pumps. Rory felt like he was going to burst any minute, but he held it in for Amy. He was not going to spill until he had pleased Amy Pond. She had so much faith in him that he would be good at this, and god dammit he would please her if it killed him. Rory removed Amy's practiced hand from his manhood and began massaging her inner thighs again. Amy gave a small moan indicating for Rory to continue.

Amy's panties were still on, a fault that had to be rectified immediately, Rory thought. He put his fingers between the hem of her underwear and her womanhood. He rubbed the wet area gently and pulled his hand down, removing the underwear with it. She's positively dripping, a sign that yes, Amy really did want to have sex with him. After the panties were off and Amy was completely naked, Rory took a moment to appreciate her physique. Smooth legs and mouthwatering white curves. Her cascading scarlet hair covered her breasts in the most arousing manner. Every inch of her screamed _Fuck me now, Rory_. She was getting restless and Rory knew it. Patience was a virtue. A virtue Amy did not have.

Rory climbed back on top of her and tentatively dotted her neck with soft kissed, "Oh, Rory," moaned Amy, "Yes. Yes, that's great,"

Confidence bloomed in Rory inspiring him to plant a soft kiss on either breast as he traced small circles along her stomach. Her breasts were beautiful, like the rest of her, but Rory paid special attention to them seeing as they were nearly the only part of her he had never seen. He ran his hands up and down her torso stopping to rub her nipples until they were taught. Amy moaned with pleasure as he explored her nether regions. He finally found the opening to her moist clit. He made eye contact with Amy as if to ask permission, which she readily gave.

Rory slowly slid a finger inside of her, worried he was going to hurt her, but pain seemed to be the opposite of what she was feeling. She was moaning his name and Rory instinctively knew she was on the point of orgasm. A lump of pride appeared almost as large as the lump under his waist. He was going to make Amy Pond climax and she was going to love it. He slid another finger inside of her and began to move them around, feeling for her G-spot. He planted small kissed on her stomach as he did this, receiving more moans of "more. More, more". Suddenly, Amy's legs slammed and her entire body convulsed, nearly breaking Rory's finger.

"Rory!" Amy gasped as soon as she was able to speak, "Great, Rory." She had seemed to regain her composure as he was pack to kissing her neck and mouth again, his finger now out of her and dragging her scent up and down her back.

Amy flipped him over and started grinding softly against his erection, "I've had my fun," she said playfully, "Now it's your turn."

Rory lay silent as Amy gave him a deep kiss on the lips, and then she sat back up and lowered herself slowly onto his erect penis, "Amy!" Rory gasped as she began to move from side to side, causing a friction that can only be described as a fire inside of her. And he was inside of her, how many nights he had dreamed of this moment and it was finally happening, and Amy was the one who initiated it. Who took control and made a man out of Rory. Not right now though, just because he had already pleasured Amy once didn't mean he couldn't do it again.

So, with his erection only shallowly in her, he flipped her back over to the bottom and leaned up, positioning his shaft directly above her entrance.

"Rory, I like this very much," said Amy seductively as she stroked Rory's pecks deliberately.

"I'm sure you do, Ms. Pond," Rory said. Before Amy could get another word in, Rory plunged deep inside of her. Deeper than he even thought possible. Small yelps escaped Amy's mouth and Rory was frightened that she was of pain but his fears were laid to rest when Amy screamed, "More. Harder." Rory obliged happily.

He grinded hard against her, moving his penis around creating friction. He was on the point of orgasm and he knew he couldn't last much longer. But he wanted Amy to come one more time. With a final effort, he thrust once more, this time a low growl exited Amy's mouth followed by screaming his name and convulsions. A second later, Rory also came, spilling into his love.

Rory slowly pulled out his softening cock, "I love you, Amy," he said as he gazed down into the eyes of a very happy woman. The sight almost made him hard again. Her breasts were wet with what he had smeared from her clit and her hair was almost glowing with sweat and she was a beautiful as he had ever seen her, and he had seen her beautiful many times.

When he had finally extracted his long length from her, Rory lay down beside her and cradled her drooping dead on his chest.

"You're tired," Rory said.

"No," she yawned, "I'm fine."

"Shh," he whispered as he kissed her head, "Just go to sleep"

She did. Several hours later, Amy was still asleep in Rory's arms and he was still staring at her. She was beautiful and he was awkward. She was charismatic and he was shy. But from now on, she was his and he was forever her.


End file.
